Marieksels Fanfics/In silence they strike
In silence they strike is een oneshot over een moment in Silentstrikes leven, dit moment speelt zich af voor ''The New Age, maar het is minder dan een maan. Het verhaal Daar zat ze dan, in een hoekje van de warriors' den. De langharige lapjespoes staarde voor zich uit, maar zei niets. Er was verder niemand in de den, maar toch werd er tegen haar gepraat. In haar hoofd, in haar gedachten, dat was waar ze allerlei dingen tegen zichzelf zei. Deze dingen waren niet bepaald goed of leuk. ''In silence they strike, again and again... Hoe ironisch. Dacht de poes. De reden waarom het zo ironisch was dat deze gedachten enkel in stilte naar boven kwamen was de naam van deze kat. Haar naam was Silentstrike, waarvan het voorvoegsel verwees naar het feit dat ze nooit een spraakzame kat was geweest en het achtervoegsel naar haar snelle reactievermogen. Helaas was het de laatste tijd niet goed met haar. Lichamelijk was alles oké, maar mentaal was ze de laatste tijd verzwakt. Hoe het kon gebeuren was ook voor Silentstrike een raadsel. Ze had het er verschillende keren met Chaoswatcher over gehad en ook Fishstar wist van dit, maar geen van hen leek haar te kunnen helpen. Met een kleine zucht liet ze haar kop iets verder richting de grond zakken, ze kon dit niet meer aan. Deze gedachten, die haar vertelden dat ze gek, dom en een waardeloze krijger was en dat het voor iedereen beter was als ze dood zou zijn. Ze wilde er vanaf, ze wilde niet langer gekweld worden door deze dingen. Ze kwam overeind, rekte zich uit en liep zo rustig mogelijk naar de open plek van het WindClan kamp, haar gevoelens een mengeling van boosheid en verdriet. Boven het kamp hingen donkere wolken, het zag ernaar uit dat het ieder moment zou kunnen beginnen te regenen. Haar ogen stonden vermoeid en waren verder dicht dan ze normaal waren. Vlak voordat ze richting de uitgang van het kamp liep, wierp ze een blik op de medicine cat's den, waar toevallig net Chaoswatcher naar buiten stapte. De lapjespoes stopte met lopen en bleef de schildpadkater volgen met haar amberkleurige blik. Hij is zo aardig, zo geweldig... Waarom is hij geen warrior in plaats van de medicine cat? ''Dacht ze, hoewel die gedachten al snel werden verdrukt door de negatieve gedachten die haar vertelden dat ze waardeloos was. Even schoten haar klauwen de grond in, maar al snel verdwenen ze weer. Silentstrike sloot haar ogen, niet langer die geweldige kater volgend. Haar ogen openden zich weer toen ze de jong klinkende stem hoorde van de kat van wie zij zoveel hield. “Silentstrike, gaat het?” Haar ogen vonden de blauwe blik van Chaoswatcher, maar ze wendde haar blik al snel weer naar de grond en schudde haar kop zachtjes heen en weer. Nee, het ging niet. Niets ging nog. Langzaam maar zeker begonnen er enkele druppels uit de donkere wolken te vallen. Een van deze druppels belandde op Silentstrikes snuit, waarvan ze even schrok. Ze ging zitten en keek even omhoog, er vielen nog meer druppels op haar gezicht. Vluchten voor de regen wilde ze nu niet, ze wilde dicht bij Chaoswatcher zijn. Ze keek weer naar Chaoswatcher, die nog steeds bij haar stond en met een schuldige blik naar haar keek. ''Ik hou van je! I love you so much! I wish you could love me too... ''Dat was wat ze nu zou willen zeggen tegen de zwart met rood gevlekte kater. Haar negatieve gedachten waren weggespoeld met de plotselinge regenbui en hadden plaats gemaakt voor het gevoel dat ze kende als liefde. Deze moodswings had ze de laatste tijd veel te vaak, eerst negativiteit en daarna ineens blijdschap of, zoals nu, verliefdheid. Ze haalde even diep adem en zuchtte daarna al die adem uit zich. Intussen donderde de dikke druppels regen op de met gras begroeide bodem van het WindClan kamp en werd het een beetje modderig onder de poten van de katten. Haar ogen stonden nog steeds vermoeid en verdrietig en het leek wel alsof haar gedachten en gevoelens niet wisten wat ze moesten doen en daardoor maar besloten om continu te gaan veranderen. Haar kop was in de tussentijd weer richting de grond gezakt, niets leek nog te lukken. “Silentstrike?” Toen Chaoswatcher haar naam uitsprak keek de lapjeskattin weer even op. “Zijn het weer die gedachtes?” Ze zei nog steeds niets, maar knikte wel even met haar kopje om antwoord te geven. Een stilte volgde tussen de twee katten, het enige geluid het geplens van de regen die uit de lucht viel. “Zou je het erg vinden om mee naar mijn nest te komen?” Vroeg de WindClan medicine cat, zijn zwart met rode vacht nat van de bui. “Ik vind het niet zo prettig om hier buiten in de regen te praten.” “Begrijp ik.” Miauwde Silentstrike zachtjes en langzaam volgde ze de kater richting het hol waar hij sliep. Eenmaal in de medicine cat's den schudde Silentstrike even enkele regendruppels uit haar vacht en ging tegenover Chaoswatcher zitten. “Ik...” Begon Silentstrike zachtjes. “Ik wil je iets vertellen.” De schildpadkater keek op een soort nieuwsgierige manier naar de kattin tegenover hem. “Ik weet niet goed hoe ik het zou moeten zeggen, maar...” De stem van Silentstrike klonk een beetje nerveus en stotterend. Voordat ze haar zin afmaakte, bewoog ze zichzelf dichter naar de kater toe. “Ik hou van je...” De woorden waren zacht en ze wist niet zeker of Chaoswatcher het wel duidelijk gehoord had. “Wat?” De andere kat klonk verrast. “Sorry, Silentstrike... Je weet dat het niet zo in elkaar zit.” De lapjespoes keek de medicine cat niet-begrijpend aan. “Wat bedoel je?” Miauwde ze. Ze was blij nu ze haar gevoelens aan hem had verteld, maar tegelijkertijd voelde ze zich erger dan dat ze ooit had gedaan. “Ik ben een medicine cat, ik mag geen partner hebben.” Sprak de schildpadkater. “Maar...” Begon de lapjespoes, ergens voelde ze een sprankje hoop. “Geen gemaar, ik kan en mag dit niet. StarClan heeft mij dit verboden en ik volg hun wil.” ''Nee... NEE! Hij had moeten zeggen dat hij ook van mij hield! Liefde is sterker dan StarClan! ''De gedachtes in haar hoofd sloegen op hol en vertelden allerlei dingen die het tegendeel wilden bewijzen van wat Chaoswatcher zojuist gezegd had. “Het... Het spijt me..” De lapjeskat draaide zich om. “Het spijt me dat ik zo verliefd op je ben...” Na die laatste woorden stapte ze naar buiten, de stortregen in. ''Het is nu zeker weten tijd voor een lange wandeling, het boeit me niet of het stortregent of niet... Dacht ze en liep het kamp uit. Trivia * Dit verhaal is lichtelijk gebaseerd op hoe ik (Marieksel) me wel eens voel. Categorie:Marieksels fanfics